Harry Potter and The Sixth Horcrux
by Aescleal
Summary: Set at the end of the Halfblood Prince, Harry has a plan and a goal. But many revelations will be made that threaten to undermine him and will need Harry to be stronger than ever to overcome them! Spoilers: Books 1 to 6 Pairings: Not decided
1. The Godfather

Harry Potter and the Sixth Horcrux

Spoiler: All of them maybe? Definitely HBP

Disclaimer: I own all of Harry Potter, its characters, plotlines and its dramatic twists. I own a twenty bedroom mansion with on suite bathrooms, a multi-story, indoor, heated swimming pool, and a garage that spans an acre to hold all of my extremely expensive cars. Of which I have many…………. writes on hand with a blood quill. 'I will not tell lies!'………… OK! OK! I own all of nothing! Not even that nice swimming pool! sobs

* * *

Chapter 1: The Godfather 

Harry awoke early to the sounds of a tapping against his window. He had returned to the Dursleys one last time, as were Dumbledore's wishes. He hadn't been there too long and was expecting mail today from the Weasleys to ask him to come and stay at the Burrow for the wedding between Bill and Fleur.

Harry opened the window hesitantly. As soon as Pig flew in he regretted that decision as the hyperactive owl whizzed around the room like a snidget on a sugar high. Hedwig seemed to shoot Pig a disgusted look as Harry sighed, wiped his eyes, replaced his glasses and grabbed his wand from under his pillow. He had taken to keeping it near him ever since Dumbledore died. That event was proof that trouble always happens when you're unprepared for it.

Harry had written a 'to do' list in effort to be more prepared but couldn't seem to get past the most obvious things that were on his agenda.

To do!

Destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes!  
Marvolo's Ring -(done)  
Riddle's Diary - (done)  
Slytherin's Locket - The real one (R.A.B has it)  
Hufflepuff's Goblet  
Nagini the snake?  
Work out the last one!

Kill Malfoy! (The Little Ferret One)  
Kill Snape!  
Kill Bellatrix!  
Kill Voldemort!

Set up Godric's Hollow as a base  
Visit Diagon Alley  
Visit Knockturn Alley  
Go food Shopping

Go to the Wedding

The list would have looked quite comical if it had been made out of jest, but Harry was serious about each task. Even the 'Go food shopping!' task had its reasoning behind it.

"Stupefy!" Harry muttered and the flying ball of feathers that was Pig dropped into Harry's hands. He grinned then yawned. He had legally been able to do magic for 4 hours which is why he was so tired after only 3 hours of sleep.

He'd spent the time 'warding his room' to the best of his ability. And seeing that they didn't have 'Warding classes' as such at Hogwarts his wards consisted of a silencio on the floor, walls, and doors. This was intended to allow Harry to be able to practice spells without the Dursleys hearing him, although this had the downside of Harry not being able to hear any thing from the outside apart from through the window.

The other 'wards' that Harry had set included an un-breakable charm to the window and boiling charm to the door handle which just had the effect of making it superheated he had also had the give the handle a simple camouflage spell to conceal the fact that it was now glowing a bright red. He practiced putting the spells on and off until it had hammered into his head that the door handle was now considered as a trap rather than a means to enter or leave his room. Boy wouldn't the Dursleys get a surprise. As for entering and leaving himself, Harry was capable of apparition and was starting to get used to the squashed feeling that comes with it.

Harry unfolded Ron's letter and started to read, pausing to enervate Pig who had calmed after the shock of falling unconscious out of the sky. Ron's letter turned out to actually be from the entire Weasley clan and had a message from each of them, including Hermione and Fleur, whom the Weasleys had also managed to drag into their collective family.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_I realise this might get to you late as I've decided to make this a special message and get everyone to write something. Bill's going to write something too, with Fleur, he's coming along fine and his face is healing quite nicely, but he'll never be back to his original self. He has been contaminated slightly but thank Merlin he doesn't transform like Remus does. There's no package with this letter as your presents are too large to send and also to give you reason to come to the burrow soon and get away from 'those relatives'. Anyway, I hope your eating well (you know you don't have to rely on **them** now! You can feed yourself!) What's more we need to get you to a hair dresser too and you need to get some proper fitting clothes and…. Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Happy Birthday son, I hope you're well. Molly wanted to send you a cake to stop you starving over there but we decided that Pig couldn't manage the weight. Harry I was wondering if you could do me a favour? I know it seems a bit wrong, and I wouldn't normally advocate such a thing, what with it being technically "stealing" and all, but could you "borrow" the Dursleys DVD Player (I think that's what it is.) I wouldn't ask but Professor McGonagall gave Ron some "Discus?" to give to you, apparently from Dumbledore. Ron can tell you more. (We will give it back after we've finished if your worried about Vernon calling the pleasemen.)_

_Have yourself a special birthday._

_Love Molly and Arthur xxx_

Harry chuckled and thought to himself how funny it was that Arthur had signed his own and Molly's name at the bottom. There was no way that Molly would have let Arthur's request for Harry to become a petty thief on the bottom of her letter. But the idea that Dumbledore had left him a DVD to watch was intriguing to say the least. He read down to see the other messages.

_Hey Harry,_

_Happy Birthday mate, I wanted to come around and fetch you but I've been told we have to leave the decision of when you come around up to you. Merlin knows why you wouldn't want to see your family on your birthday and you will be family soon enough the way Ginny is going on, she's bleeding mental. You may want to prepare yourself for commitment mate. You know, buy a nice ring. Anyway now that's got you utterly terrified. Me and Hermione have some news for you… ouch…but we'll wait as Hermione wants to tell you in person…but it's big and nearly caused a bust up with Mum…ow again but yeah we'll tell you in person. Oh yeah and I think Dumbledore foresaw his own death cos he's sent you some dicks… owwwwww err discs, you know for the telesight thing, yeah McGonagall said that they were quite important. Anyways you'd best be round tomorrow or I'll do something mean to Hermione… like tickle her to death!_

_Have a good one! _

_From_

_Ron your best mate!_

Harry was almost in tears; he'd laughed so hard, but then remembered Ron's warning about Ginny wanting commitment and paled. And what was that big piece of news that _both_ Ron and Hermione had to tell him. Maybe Ron had gotten engaged to Hermione… but no, wouldn't Molly be pleased about that? Or he could have got her 'up the duff', given her a 'bun in the oven'. Harry could see why Molly wouldn't be too thrilled about that, after all Wizards were still expected to marry before engaging in activities of that kind. Things were changing too fast for Harry and he was tempted to permanently postpone his visit to the Burrow. He decided to leave that decision until the end of the letter; he was still mystified about Dumbledore's DVDs.

"How very Dumbledore." Harry mused. To use a muggle method of recording his thoughts so that the enemy wouldn't find out about them. The next one was Ginny's.

_Harry, Happy Birthday,_

_Ignore Ron, I don't want to get married… yet. Although… We could try for a baby… What do you reckon? Ha ha scared you!_

_Ok maybe I have been acting a bit crazy but its summer and I can't wait to see you. It's been really depressing since Dumbledore died. Fred and George are still feeling guilty for selling the darkness powder to Malfoy. They shouldn't feel so bad; Malfoy would have just gotten hold of the powder from somewhere else, right? Anyway I've been worried about you. You and Dumbledore were quite close, weren't you? Are you feeling alright? I mean we couldn't find you at the station before we left and… Just make sure you come to the Burrow soon. I want you to open the present I got you!_

_I miss you_

_Love from Ginny x_

Harry didn't know what to think at Ginny's letter. They had not been going out long and, truth be told, he wasn't sure that dating his best friend's sister was a good idea. He wasn't secure enough in himself to know that this is what he wanted and that there wasn't anyone else in the picture. He had only ever dated one other girl and that was a disaster. He didn't want Ginny to be someone who he'd settled for because they were in the right place at the right time. Also it wasn't just his and Ginny's feelings on the line; it was Harry's friendship with the entire Weasley family over if he was ever to hurt her. In fact, now that he was dating Ginny, Harry was feeling more restricted by the relationship than anything else. Harry left that train of thought for now and moved on to Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy Birthday, and congratulations on reaching 17 (You who didn't think he'd make it!) Ron and I have a big surprise for you as you already know. I think you'll like it a lot. Remember what Sirius and your Dad were… Ouch… err to each other. Anyway, Ginny's missing you lots and you have a mountain of presents! So you best be here tomorrow… or later today obviously from your point of view! I'll keep this short as everyone is trying to steal the quill off of me. We are rushing a bit to make sure this reaches you for your birthday. I'll see you later TODAY anyway. _

_Lots of Love_

_Hermione x._

Harry re-read Hermione's letter again to process the new information. _"Remember what Sirius and your Dad were to each other." _Well, they were best friends, just like Ron and Hermione were to him. Harry knew though that the "big surprise" wasn't that they had just found out that they were his best friends. He re-read both Ron's and Hermione and his eyes widened when he finally realised the only reasonable answer. James Potter was indeed best friends with Sirius Black. In fact they were such good friends that James had named Sirius, Harry's Godfather. Obviously, in a similar fashion, Hermione had found out she was pregnant and then they had decided to make Harry the Godfather. Harry tried to read on through the letter but he couldn't concentrate enough to do so.

He decided to pack his stuff ready for the trip to the Burrow. He had originally intended to leave Privet Drive later in the year to ensure that he received full protection from both Dumbledore's wards and his Mother's blood protection spell, but the combined Weasley letter had both intrigued and scared him enough to warrant leaving his relative's house early.

Unknown to Harry though, was that while he was packing all the belongings he'd ever owned into his trunk, two sets of black robes, coupled with ghostly white masks stepped through the late Dumbledore's now non-existent wards.

* * *

Hi guys, this is my first story ever! So be gentle! Nahh Im kidding rip it to shreds, constructive critisism is always appreciated. I've got VERY big plans for this story and hopefully an ending to rival JKRs. Haha enough bragging and onto the reviews of which I want many! Hopefully It wont take a long time to update, and I have no idea how long future chapters will be. But I am writing chapterswith a one chapter gap(which means ill put up the second when I've done the third) because I need to thouroughly check them and it will inspire me to write more. Thanks Guys. Ash. 


	2. A word on wards

Harry Potter and the Sixth Horcrux

Spoiler: All of them maybe? Definitely HBP

Disclaimer: I own all of Harry Potter, its characters, plotlines and its dramatic twists. I own a twenty bedroom mansion with on suite bathrooms, a multi-story, indoor, heated swimming pool, and a garage that spans an acre to hold all of my extremely expensive cars. Of which I have many…………. writes on hand with a blood quill. 'I will not tell lies!'………… OK! OK! I own all of nothing! Not even that nice swimming pool! sobs

* * *

Chapter 2: A word on wards. 

Two sets of eyes looked up at number four, Privet Drive. The first, who had a tall, slim yet masculine build, pulled out his wand and whispered, "recens incantamentum recludo." Instantly a white thread sprung from his wand; twisted and twirled around eventually forming itself into a replica three-dimensional plan of number 4. When the image was completed, the top left window began to glow, alternating between its original brilliant white to a putrid, sickly green.

"Nice party trick, Severus." Commented the second Death Eater. The voice was feminine but harsh and the words spoken were underlined with intense dislike and deep sarcasm. "I had expected something less… modest than a simple revealing spell. This is lacking the expected flair and finesse that befits the Dark Lord's new favourite. I thought that you of all people would have gotten the fine-art of spell weaving mastered to the highest degree." The plan vanished as Snape directed his attention to his partner.

"Silence, Black! Flair is all well and good for a fancy duel or to give some sort of impression that you know what you are doing, but in a stealth mission, the less obvious you are, the more successful you will be; consequently you will not get yourself caught! Feel free to take much needed notes Ms Azkaban!" The venom in Snape's voice was so thick that Bellatrix fell silent. A few moments past as both Snape and Bellatrix searched for any wards that could potentially get in their way.

"Are you sure this is where he lives, Snape? There are no wards in the area at all." Bellatrix questioned.

"Of course he lives here! His window was the one flashing green on the plan. He has already put a spell on it. We will go through the door." Snape answered. "There are no wards because after I had dispatched Dumbledore, all of the wards that weren't locked to a buildings magical core were robbed of the necessary power. This house won't even _have_ a core, so all the spells Dumbledore created to protect the brat will have died with him."

"But why are there no Ministry wards? And does that mean Hogwarts is now defenceless?" pushed Bellatrix.

"There are no Ministry wards because our spies in the Ministry have taken them down and to answer the second question; Hogwarts has always been defenceless! Even little Draco Malfoy showed us that! But no; Dumbledore did have enough sense to tie the wards into the castle's core and even then Hogwarts was also warded by the founders and even they are still active. You would have to destroy the entire castle for the wards to be effectively 'killed'. Anyway enough with the history lesson, I do not wish to teach anymore insolent brats in my lifetime." With that both witch and wizard approached number four.

Bellatrix stopped suddenly and turned to Snape. "Snape if there are no wards, then what's to stop us apparating in, grabbing Harry and apparating back out?"

"My, my Bella! All this way and only now just think of apparition!" Snape sneered. He spoke the revealing spell again and with his wand and tapped the pulsating green window with his wand. As the white thread re-arranged itself into the inside of Harry's room, Snape started to explain. "Back when I was Hogwarts, I was constantly pushing the boundaries of conventional magic. As such I have invented many spells that I recorded in my potions book. Potter has somehow managed to acquire said book meaning that only I, and now he know of the spells contained inside. Unfortunately for us, there are a few, very nasty, anti-apparition wards that can cause us considerable pain if we are to breach them. If we look to the plan again, Black…" Snape pointed with his wand at the plan of Harry's room. All of the perimeter was pulsating the same white then green pattern that the window had done previously. "…Ahh… Just as I had suspected." Snape continued. "The whole room reeks of new magic. He must have used one of the spells in the book to prevent us from apparating in."

"But we don't know what spells he has put on the room; it could all just be a cleaning charm." Answered Bellatrix.

"True, true, but I know what some of the spells in the book do. I would rather not risk being on the receiving end! We _could_ spend all night using our limited knowledge of Arithmancy to disable these unknown wards. Or… You could just open the door and get this farce over with!" Snape replied tersely.

Bellatrix sighed and pointed her own wand at the door to number four and blasted it off its hinges just as Harry apparated upstairs from the living room with Uncle Vernon's expensive DVD player. He didn't hear the crash of the door as he was in the middle of apparition, but the Dursley's did. All three of them jumped out of their beds, rushed out of their rooms, down their stairs and straight onto their own killing curses.

Harry closed the window again after letting Pig and Hedwig fly the distance to the Burrow – he'd learned it was not a good idea to apparate with both a lot of luggage and animals together. You were asking for far too many problems with that. He sat on his trunk preparing himself to apparate with all his things. He glanced at his watch. It was 4:59am. At 5am Harry's door flew across the room and in burst the two Death Eaters. Both with third degree burns on their hands and both incredibly pissed off as they had both just discovered Harry was not there.

* * *

Ok sooo... Shorter than the first chapter because it needed to be really to keep the pace fast. I'll try and keep future chapters longer but I can't promise anything. 

Thanks for all the Reviews, they are all appreciated!

Vivilp182: Cheers. Yeah they did, but there is a gap between Dumbledores death and Harry's birthday that has a relevant backstory that will be explained. Suffice to say I needed Harry going out with Ginny around this time. I will say no more.

On that note though. I do need a beta tester to pick up on things like this so that I can make sure I havn't actually screwed up. Ha ha.


	3. Trouble and strife

Harry Potter and the Sixth Horcrux

Spoiler: All of them maybe? Definitely HBP

Disclaimer: I own all of Harry Potter, its characters, plotlines and its dramatic twists. I own a twenty bedroom mansion with on suite bathrooms, a multi-story, indoor, heated swimming pool, and a garage that spans an acre to hold all of my extremely expensive cars. Of which I have many…………. –writes on hand with a blood quill. 'I will not tell lies!' –………… OK! OK! I own all of nothing! Not even that nice swimming pool! –sobs–

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble and strife 

Rain lashed down in the middle of the field. The heavens had opened and although morning had officially just started the sky was completely greyed out with rain clouds. This was where Harry took in his next breath. Harry laughed. This was what he'd prepared himself for, the unpredictability of his destination. Harry stretched skyward and opened his mouth. He'd never really appreciated the rain until then. A quick waterproof charm was all that was needed but Harry was enjoying himself too much. He felt free, the freest he'd ever felt. He wasn't going back to school. And he didn't know how long he would stay at the burrow for. But none of that mattered in that moment; he knew he was going to get wet!

Harry turned to his trunk waterproofed it. A quick levitation charm was uttered and Harry started to walk towards the rickety house on the far hill. On reaching the door he realised that it was quarter past five in the morning. He hadn't meant to come this early but had just acted on an urge to get out of his relatives house and to the Weasley's quickly. He sat on the front step and started to work out his next move. Should he wake them? Who should he wake? How would he wake them? He then had another thought. Harry stood up, looked down and lifted up the door mat. "No… way!" he muttered to himself. "I'm going to have words with them about this!" He picked up the key, let himself in, dried himself off and sat down at the kitchen table. Tiredness kicked in and Harry laid his head in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, Harry you look dreadful, let me get you some tea." Harry stirred at a familiar voice.

"Mmm. Thanks Molly." Harry replied groggily. At that the sugar bowl smashed and Harry's head shot up just in time to see Ginny fly out of the room angrily. Harry put his head back in his arms and groaned. "Not good." He then proceeded to drift back off to sleep.

"Oh, Harry you look dreadful, let me get you some tea." Deja vu.

"Not, not good." Harry muttered.

"Oh dear, he must be having a nightmare. He must have been out in the rain too long. Ron! Take him upstairs, I'll get him some pepper up potion." If Harry wasn't awake before then he certainly was now!

"Idonneederpochun!" Harry said quickly. "I'm fine, just a bit of…" Harry looked around and saw Molly, Ron and Hermione all studying him like a science project. "…Never mind." He finished lamely. "We can't start today again, can we?"…Silence… "Didn't think so." He put his head back in his arms again.

"Harry mate! What is _up_ with you! You're a bloody wreck. Come on; let's get you into your bed." Ron was grinning from ear to ear. He obviously thought this whole ordeal was the funniest thing he'd seen all year. Harry could think of nothing to say and let himself be dragged upstairs into Percy's old room, now his room.

---

"…he must have been on the sauce mum; I'll bet he was completely hammered ha ha."

"Now Ron, I'm sure it wasn't anything of the sort."

"It's 'cos it's his 17th birthday! It must be that he decided to try old Ogdan's Firewhisky, but it was too hot for him and so he had to run outside in the rain to cool off!" Harry grinned. Ron always cracked him up. He had woken again and was rubbing his eyes while making his way downstairs. The kitchen smelled good, Molly was making lunch. Harry noticed that the Weasley patent clock had been removed from the kitchen. He was surprised about that but then the clock did cause as much stress to Molly as relief. Whenever the Weasley's were in danger; Molly could be guaranteed to go spare.

"I agree with Hermione, he's been through a lot has Harry." That one definitely was Molly Weasley. Harry yawned. Whether he did it naturally or to show that he could hear them, not even he knew really. But either way everyone looked at him.

"Hi guys. Is Ginny about? I need to spe…" He didn't finish the last part as he had been swept into a hug by Molly.

"Happy Birthday Harry, I'm so glad you decided to come today. Ron and Hermione are too, aren't you?" They opened their mouths to confirm but Molly pressed on. "I've made you a nice cake for you and we have presents here and just about everyone has some sort of surprise." She didn't even stop for breath. "I did expect you here a bit later though; obviously the letter 'forced' you to come here early. Although I am glad you managed to find your way in, as it's been a horrible morning, but anyone could have gotten in. You'll have to tell Arthur so that he can fix it, he's good at that." She smiled and Harry took this time to ask the question he'd wanted to ask before Molly managed to effectively sabotage his sentence.

"Yeah, I'll do that and thanks. Umm, is Ginny about? I need to… see her."

"Of course, that's why you were here so early!" Molly smiled. "She's upstairs in her room." Harry saw the sugar bowl hadn't been moved from when he had entered that morning. Maybe he dreamed seeing Ginny that morning. He looked around for his trunk and found that it must have been moved upstairs. "Make sure you two are back down in half an hour as lunch will be ready. Arthur will be back then as well as he's got the rest of the day off."

"And don't think you two are off the hook! I need to have words with you two as well!" Harry said to his friends and with that He took off upstairs to find Ginny, leaving Ron and Hermione to laugh amongst themselves in the Kitchen.

"You don't think he took you seriously Ron, do you?" asked Hermione

"This is Harry we're talking about. Of course he took me seriously." Ron replied

---

Harry knocked on Ginny's door. "Ginny are you there?" He called through the door.

"Come in Harry." Ginny replied. She rushed over to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Gin. Umm so how's you?"

"Yeah great, I've been into Diagon Alley to the twins shop. They've got some really cool new stuff in there now. I was thinking we could head out there tomorrow to get things for school, we could make it a proper date." Harry's eyes had glazed and he seemed to be finding the wall really interesting. "Harry? What's going on?" Harry was suddenly feeling awkward. The dream somehow had dampened his feelings towards her. She was just family now. Not just Ron's sister but his sister too. Ginny noticed that he was unresponsive. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, a bit distracted, it's nothing really." Harry had suddenly found that he had no idea how to act around her. He readied himself to say to Ginny what was really bothering him. He'd dreaded having to do this, but it wasn't fair on either of them for this to carry on. "Ginny… I… can't go out with you. I know we have been through this before but it's not just me wanting to protect you… It's… I don't know." He finished, his apparent courage suddenly abandoning him.

"Yes you do! Don't lie to me Harry! I won't let you go down that same road that you did when Sirius died!" Ginny stated. The mood suddenly changed. Any talk of Sirius still caused Harry to become defensive. "I asked in the letter if you were ok and tried to get you to talk about it to me, you didn't talk to anyone when Sirius died and you were horrible the rest of the year!"

"Yeah, you seem to have gotten me all figured out! You have done and will do everything you can to stop me making my own decisions!" Harry retaliated

"I apologised for the howler Harry! Don't bring that back up!" Ginny shot back.

"Yeah but you still got what you wanted didn't you? Well I don't need the controlling! Not from you as well!"

"You've found someone else haven't you?" Ginny shouted. She had noticed the necklace around Harry's neck. "Who gave you the necklace Harry? Looks expensive! Not something a _regular Weasley girl_ could ever afford!" With that she stormed out of her room. Harry was going to follow her but he didn't. He just sat there looking at the necklace; he had just realised something about the initials.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and thankyou lizzie forbeing my betaand all the latin help, you star 8D

Satan Junior: In cannon... Yes In this book... You'll have to see!

Ok sooo how was that. Hope I'm still doing it for you guys.


End file.
